Apple's Juices
by flutterdash1
Summary: Fluttershy is attracted to apples. The taste of them, the smell of them, the look of them, she cannot get enough. When the urges get too strong, a monstrous changes comes over her and she is no longer Fluttershy. She is Flutterbat! And she will stop at nothing to get that sweet, sweet, apple nectar she so desperately craves.


That smell. That smell was in the air again. Fluttershy knew that smell. It was sweet and alluring. She had no resistance to that delectable aroma. It called to her. It spoke to something primal within her. Something powerful. Something_dark_.

Her wings flapped and she ascended into the air. As she flew her wings began to change. Fluttershy did not notice any change in them, but the feathers became leathery and grew together, becoming less prone to lift but more able to catch air. The wind whipped through her mane faster as her wings flapped harder. She moved through the air with more speed and power than she could normally achieve.

The flying dishevelled her mane but Fluttershy did not care. How could she? That delicious aroma...it was her everything. Her mouth salivated uncontrollably and her throat burned with thirst. There was an ache in her jaw as her teeth elongated, but that thirst drowned out all other sensation. All she could do was fly to the smell.

Unbeknownst to Fluttershy, her body was still changing. Her eyes had changed to red and her ears grew larger and more sensitive. All of a sudden she could hear farther and in more detail.

"Ahh, mmmm."

That sound caused her ears to twitch. Something in her mind connected that sound to the scent she was following. That alluring aroma. Her throat burned so much it hurt. She wanted to cry but could not; if she stopped to cry she would not reach the smell. The sweet, sweet fruit that pulled her onward endlessly.

"Nnghhh, awwwyeah."

She was close. The scent was strong and the sound was loud. Fluttershy could see the dark red barn up ahead, barely illuminated in the moonlight. The door was slightly ajar and a soft yellow glow was flooding out into the night. The sounds and smells were coming from within the barn and Fluttershy was making a beeline for it.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh!"

Fluttershy burst in through the doors to the bar, throwing them wide open. Five yards away, laying in a bale of hay, Applejack sat upright with a startled expression, her cheeks flushed and one hoof between her hind legs.

"Wha-ah, Fluttershy?" she asked, removing her hoof and rolling over to cover her marehood up as fast as she could. "Wha-uh-what are ya doin' here?"

Fluttershy sniffed the air. So strong. So pungent. So raw. Fluttershy had to have it. She had to have it _now_ Opening her eyes, the pink maned mare stared at Applejack with her fierce red eyes. Applejack's eyes widened and she stood up to start walking backwards.

"Uh, Fluttershy, what's the matter with you?" Applejack asked as Fluttershy approached. Her friend grinned then opened her mouth, revealing four surprisingly pointed teeth. Applejack was not a pony who thought herself afraid of silly horror stories, but Fluttershy was exhibiting all the signs of vamponism.

_Where's the garlic when ya need it?_ she thought.

Fluttershy's tongue began to lull out of her mouth. Like her ears and wings, it had gotten longer too. Saliva dripped from her teeth and tongue, and a little was running down the side of her mouth as well. Applejack was beginning to worry that Fluttershy had gotten bitten by one of her animals and caught rabies.

"N-now Fluttershy..." Applejack said when she was backed up to the wall of the barn, "I-if you were bit or some-AHH!"

Applejack yelled as Fluttershy pounced at her. The pegasus was stronger than Applejack had ever known her to be, even in one of her rages. Before she knew how it happend, Applejack was face-down in another pile of hay and Fluttershy was behind her, pushing her tail up and out of the way. "Wha-what are you do-ooooooiiiiiinnnnnggggg!"

The absolute last thing that Applejack expected is exactly what Fluttershy did. She had lowered her head, extended her tongue, and plunged it deep into Applejack's pussy. The farm pony's eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed red in fear and confusion, having no idea what was coming over Fluttershy.

Fluttershy, on the other hoof, was finally getting what she craved. She dipped her tongue into Applejack's flower and savored the flavor. Leaning in closer, she locked her lips around her friend's lower lips as best she could and sucked, trying to drink in as much of the farmer's sweet nectar as she could.

The burning in her throat slowly melted with each lick she took. "Mmmmm." She hummed in satisfaction, feeling like a pony in the desert who had finally found the oasis that saved her life. "Mmm, nghuh." She panted between each lick, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. At last she was satisfied. But she craved_more_.

Applejack's attitude towards the situation was changing. She was breathing heavily as Fluttershy ate her out. Rainbow Dash might not have been happy had she seen this blatant disregard for their relationship, but Applejack was currently unable to do much about it - Fluttershy's grip on her hindquarters was too strong to escape - and was certainly not about to complain.

_Dashie might even find this quite the erotic show_ Applejack thought, imagining her marefriend nearby, watching Fluttershy ravish her marehood. Applejack found the idea arousing, and Fluttershy's tongue was already giving her sexual stimulation matching Rainbow Dash's incredible skill. The odd shape of her tongue and the fact that Fluttershy was holding her down only added to the erotic atmosphere and made her arousal that much greater.

"Mmmmm, Fluttershahhhhh, oh!" she panted, burrying her face in the hay as Fluttershy burried her muzzle in Applejack's plot. She could feel sweat forming all over her body. She tried to buck her hips to get more of Fluttershy's tongue inside her, but the pegasai's uncharacteristic strength was holding her too firmly in place. It was maddening!

The more Fluttershy licked Applejack's wet pussy, the more delicious juices there were for her to enjoy. Rolling over onto her back, Fluttershy slid herself under Applejack to get a better angle to lick at her pussy. Her tongue dove deeper, twisting and plunging, drawing more and more of the nectar of life into her mouth. The more tongue she used, the more she could taste. The faster she dipped her tongue the more Applejack's body responded.

"Fluttershy...Flut-uuhhhhhhh..." Applejack was about to have an orgasm. Not the most incredible orgasm of her life, but a _damn_ good one. She could feel her muscles tensing and her abdomen clenching. Biting her lower lip so as to not attract unwanted attention from the family next door, she stopped resisting the sensation and let herself cum.

Fluttershy did not miss this, and though the beast was in control she had enough subconscious knowledge to know that a cumming mare was _very_ juicy. She opened her mouth wide and used her tongue to part Applejack's lips as the farmer squirted into her mouth. Fluttershy drank every drop, pulling Applejack's body into her mouth, her tongue sliding deeper into the farmer's quivering cunt, her long teeth prodding Applejack's outer lips. It did not hurt Applejack, but the contrast in sensation was striking and made the overall experience twice as sensational.

When Applejack stopped she laid still in the hay, breathing as hard as Big Mac after spending all day pulling the plough through the fields. She felt the vice-like grip on her flanks vanish and her hypersensitive marehood tingled as Fluttershy moved out from beneath her. Applejack was sluggish as she turned her head to try and talk to Fluttershy, but by the time she had pushed herself up Fluttershy was already halfway out the barn door.

"Flutter..." Applejack said tiredly before laying back down in the hay, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
